I Have A Surprise For You!
by ravenclawing
Summary: What happens when Miley surprises Oliver? Oliver's life flips upside down, and Miley takes a spin. Things go horribly awry... please review


"Hey Oliver? I want you to come over, I have a surprise for you."

Miley had just called Oliver to show him what she just bought. Oliver was ecstatic about her call - Miley hasn't called him in ages. Ever since they had that big arguement over who got the last piece of apple pie, Oliver and Miley had never been on good terms. But it seemed like he was going to make it all up to him now; Oliver had read enough stories on to know where this story was headed. He quickly got on his shoes and bolted for the door.

**Meanwhile at the Stewarts' house...**

"Daddy! Is it alright if Oliver comes over?" asked Miley innocently.

"Well of course darlin'. No hanky panky!" Robby was trying to be funny, but his southern style of talking was so distracting that Miley wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Umm.. yeah. I'll do it when Oliver goes home." Miley replied.

Robby didn't pay to much mind to the fact that Miley agreed to have sex with Oliver after he went home. He just walked outside with his guitar and started playing, singing along to the music.

Miley checked her watch. _I called him ten minutes ago, where the heck is he?_

Just then, Oliver burst through the door, out of breath and drenched in sweat. "I... I-I ran all the way..."

"Oliver!! Your here!! Good now let's get busy." Miley said excited.

Oliver was also excited. This was it - the moment he and Miley Stewart had hanky panky. He knew it. Suddenly he didn't feel so exhausted anymore. He quickly took off his shoes and ran up to Miley. He slowly leaned in to kiss her, but Miley comicly turned away, causing Oliver to bang his head on the kitchen counter in front of him.

"Ok Oliver, come outside with me. You're going to love it!" Miley said.

Oliver regained the ability to move and sprang towards the door, not bothering to put his shoes back on.

Miley looked so beautiful today. Her hair was slightly curled, and her body was so hot. She had such a petite frame that Oliver loved and dreamt about. He couldn't wait to squeeze her arse, or to run his fingers through her lucious hair.

They kept walking down the steps into the backyard. Miley pointed to something Oliver never noticed before, what seemed to be an underground bomb shelter. Miley bent down to open the doors and Oliver noticed that she was wearing a pink thong. _That is extremly hot. _thought Oliver.

Miley opened the doors and signalled Oliver to get in. He obliged. Stepping into the darkness, blindly, he walked down a set of stairs. He was startled when Miley walked in after him and loudly slammed the cellar doors shut.

Miley ran down the stairs, unsafely mind you, and pushed Oliver out of the way. She ran down, and turned on a bright light that almost blinded him. She seemed to be standing in the middle of a large room, in front an even larger object. The object had a sheet draped over it.

"What's this?" Oliver asked confused.

"This is the surprise!!" And with that Miley grabbed hold of the sheet and pulled it off of the object.

Now standing in the middle of the room was an over sized microwave.

"What the hell... THIS is the surprise?" Oliver was outraged.

"Yuh huh!!" Miley sounded so excited, "I spent thousands of dollars on this, isn't it wonderful?" At this point Miley started to hug the microwave.

"You bought a giant microwave?!"

"Yep now watch this..." Miley opened the microwave door and stepped inside, closing it shut after her.

Oliver could hear MIley's muffled voice saying, "Look Oliver! I'm in a microwave!"

Oliver was outraged. He thought he was going to get some sweet Hannah Montana action, but instead got a giant microwave. He could hardly control his anger. In a fit of rage he walked slowly up to the microwave - Miley was still inside.

"Wow this is pretty cool..." Oliver said sarcastically, "but it's not hot."

Miley stopped smiling.

"Yet."

Oliver started pushing random buttons. The over sized buttons dinged as Oliver pounded his hands onto them. Soon enough, the timer started. 10:00, 9:59, 9:58... Miley started to spin.

"Oliver what are you doing! Get me out!" MIley started pounding against the microwave door, in a desperate attempt of freedom. No luck.

Oliver looked so sure of himself. He was proud of his work.

"Oliver please!" Miley started to cry, still pounding against the microwave door. "Oliver, it's hot in here."

"Oh really?" Oliver said, sounding so mean and full of himself.

Miley stopped pounding on the microwave door. Oliver could see the sweat coming from her forehead as Miley collapsed on the plate beneathe her. Oliver had done his job well, and he thought he had proven his point. He tried to open the microwave door, but it was stuck.

Oliver was scared. He pulled as hard as he could to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck, and his best friend was inside melting. He tried to push the 'STOP' button... but it didn't work. He tired pressing every button on the microwave but nothing worked; nothing could make it stop. Oliver desperatly searched for a plug, a cord, a battery outlet.. anything that could save Miley's untold doom.

Oliver was so frustrated and disspointed in himself. How could he do this to his best friend. He watched Miley's emotionless body spinning, spinning in the microwave. A tear ran down his trembling face.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He screamed in a desperate attempt to save her. He ran as fast as he could up the dark stairs, up to the door. It was locked.

The door, the one escape out... was locked. What was going to happen to him? Four minutes remained on the microwave timer. Four more minutes of wondering what will become of Miley. Will she survive? Will she have to live in a microwave for the rest of her life? What about Oliver, will he survive? Will someone come looking for them?

_Ka-put!_

Oliver turned and faced the microwave. Three minutes remained, but the damage was done. Miley's internal organs were scattered along the microwave door. Sliding down, Oliver could see her heart, the thing he lusted after, spread amungst her brain and intestines. Miley Stewart was dead. She died in a deadly microwave accident. Oliver could only cry.

-----

Two hours had passed and Oliver was curled up on the floor. getting enough strength to lift himself up, he pulled himself towards the microwave door. He studided the killing machine and look beneathe the pressable numbers. There lied a large pushable button labelled 'OPEN'.

Oliver pushed the button, and the microwave door swung open violently. The smell was horrid. The vision was terrifying. There was Miley, his one true love.

Oliver didn't know what to do, nobody knew where he was. He saw no point of living without Miley. He stepped out of the microwave and set it to 10:00. He pressed the start button, and slowly climbed inside. He started to spin. Oliver felt one with Miley's horrible remains. He knew they would be together in the afterlife... and he was excited. Until then, all he could do was wait. Wait until they were reunited - like they were meant to be.


End file.
